Madeline in the Convent
by SparkleAnne
Summary: Madeline's adventure in a convent.


In an old house in Paris, covered with vines, lived 12 little girls in 2 straight lines...

One strange, rainy day, the girls were trying their best not to get bored. It had been raining for a week  
straight, and Miss Clavel had gotten a cold so there were to be no more walks. All of the little girls  
were very sad as Helene would not let them go upstairs to see how Miss Clavel was doing. Suddenly  
Madeline got the idea that she'd sneak up there when no one else was looking. She tiptoed out of the  
room that the other girls were in and carefully walked up the stairs to Miss Clavel's room.  
She silently opened the door to peek in, but when she peeked in, she saw that Miss Clavel was not  
there at all. Madeline gulped. What had happened to Miss Clavel? Why weren't the girls told?

Miss Clavel was lying in bed. There were flowers around her, and a flask of hot cocoa on the table by  
the bedside.

Suddenly, Madeline heard someone coming up. She quickly hid. Soon, she saw Dr. Kohn and Helene  
came upstairs and went into the room. They then shut the door.

Madeline wondered why the girls were not allowed to see Miss Clavel. Usually when Miss Clavel was  
sick, they were allowed to bring her soup and take care of her, but not this time. Something was  
definitely not right. She walked over to the door and put her ear against it so that she could hear what  
was being said...

"Doctor, will Miss Clavel get any better?" asked Helene.

"Yes, but not so soon. You see, measles is a rather complex disease." replied Dr. Kohn. "And highly  
contagious, too. Better keep the girls and the dog away."

"But shouldn't the girls be given a chance to see her?" asked Helene. "They've been asking to since  
morning."

"I'm afraid not this time. None of the girls have ever contracted measles before. However, under the  
orders of the board of trustees, I'll be coming over tomorrow to give the girls an immunity shot,"  
continued Dr. Kohn.

Madeline gasped at the thought of not seeing Miss Clavel for awhile. Nothing like this had ever  
happened before. Who would give them lessons and take them for walks? Who would tuck them in at  
night and guide them in their prayers? She sighed. She had to tell the other girls...

But there was another thing disturbing her more - the thought of getting an measles immunity shot. It's  
not that she's afraid of shots, but the last time she had an immunity shot she was bed-ridden for a  
couple of days. Miss Clavel had told the class once that it happens because the body was fighting  
against the weakened viruses that was put in to their body by the shot so that they'll have no problem  
when the real viruses hit, and that while this was happening they'll exhibit side effects like a fever.  
However, being bed-ridden means no going out for walks or playing, like that time a chicken-pox  
epidemic broke out at the house that was covered with vines(*1). Madeline hurried downstairs. She  
heads straight out into the backyard where the girls and Pepito are.

Madeline ran so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet. "Something terrible has happened!"  
She cried, hand on her head to keep her hat on.

The girls and Pepito turned to Madeline from their game of tigi. "What is wrong, Madeline?" Asked  
Lolo.

"Miss Clavel has the measles!"

Gasp!

"Miss Clavel must stay in bed and we cannot see her!"

Gasp Gasp!

"We all have to have needles!"

Dead air.

Madeline continues to explain their current situation to the girls and Pepito. Just then, Pepito noticed  
Lord Cookooface knocking at the front door of his house. The door opens and out popped the Spanish  
Ambassador. Pepito decides to go listen in. He excuses himself and sneakily made his way towards the  
bush by the door. A little while later, Lord Cookooface leaves. Pepito makes gets out from behind the  
bush and walks back, his face turning white.

"What's the matter, Pepito? You look scared!" asked Madeline.

"I'm to have the needles too, with you girls tomorrow!" replied Pepito, shivering with fear.

Pepito continues on, explaining to the girls that Lord Cookooface and his father have decided that since  
Pepito hangs around with the girls so much, and that since he didn't receive any measles immunity shot  
before, he might as well have it with them.

"You are not afraid of the needle, are you not, Pepito?" teased Madeline.

"Ningún; no, Madeline. Its just that I don't like the idea of staying in bed for a few days after having a  
shot!" replied Pepito.

Madeline felt very sorry for Pepito. It was bad enough that she had to stay in bed, but she shared a  
room with eleven of her friends.

"I am sorry, Pepito. But I have seen how sick Miss Clavel was, and I think anything would be better  
than that!"

"I've got it!" Pepito's face light up as an idea popped into his mind. "We can all go on a trip until Miss  
Clavel gets better. That way, we will not be exposed to the measles, and we will not need the needles!"  
Pepito said.  
"But the doctor is coming tomorrow. We'll never get out of here in time." Julie said.  
"And besides, we cannot go anywhere without Miss Clavel. We are doomed!" Aggie said.  
Madeline was busy thinking about Pepito's idea and how they might be able to pull it off.

Just then, Lord Cookooface came enters the yard.

"Gather around, children! I have an important announcement to make!" he announced, not knowing  
that the girls and Pepito already know about it.

"Miss Clavel, as you know, is quite ill. She has come down with the measles. You ... all know what the  
measles are, don't you?"

"Big red spots all over your face!" Pepito cried.

"Quite right my boy. Miss Clavel does not want you all to get ill too, so she has had the most wonderful  
idea. She has decided that you may all go visit the abby where she grew up and stay for a little  
while with the sisters there."

"Magnifique!" Madeline exclaimed. She remembered how nice the Sisters were when they visited the  
abby once, a long time ago. What fun it would be to go there again!

"What's more, you'll all receive a measles immunity shot before you go." continued Lord Cookooface.

"Lord Cookooface, is it possible for us to not get the shot before we go?" interrupted Madeline.

"Je regret, I'm sorry, it is not possible," replied Lord Cookooface. "You see, the the immunity shot idea  
came from the board of trustees, and Miss Clavel and the Spanish Ambassador has both agreed that it  
is best that you all have it before you get the real thing and end up stuck in bed."

"But wouldn't the shot make us stay in bed for a few days anyway?" asked Danielle.

"Don't worry. You'll only feel dizzy for a few hours. And you'll be fine by the time we leave the next  
day." assured Lord Cookooface.

The girls sighed. This shot have guaranteed itself to be not as tiresome as the last.

"Any other questions?" asked Lord Cookooface.

There came no reply.

"Very well," said Lord Cookooface after a while. "Dr. Kohn will be here tomorrow at half-past-nine to  
give you all the shot. And Pepito, do be over by nine. I'll personally stop by to see how things are going.  
Good day."

Lord Cookooface leaves.

"Will I get to go with you all when you visit the abby?" Pepito asks. He thinks that it's neat that the girls  
get to go, but feels left out that he may not be able to go. "I will miss you very much if you go and I  
cannot." Pepito frowned.  
"Why don't you go home and ask your parents?" Julie suggested. Pepito wasted no time, and was back  
in three minutes with a big smile on his face.  
"I can go!" He exclaimed. "I have never been to an abby, and I have never met any sister besides Miss  
Clavel. How should I act? What should I wear? What should I pack? What if they don't allow little boys  
to stay? What if they don't like me?" Pepito said.

"Do not worry, Pepito. They're very nice," repiled Madeline.

"Pepito! Time for dinner!" called out Pepito's mom.

"Oh, no. I have to go for dinner now!" said Pepito.

"Okay then, Pepito. See you tomorrow!" replied the girls. The girls then headed indoors, for it's getting  
dark and cold outside.

Next day, at half past nine, the girls were in two straight lines, with Pepito behind them. Dr. Kohn was  
was getting ready to administer the shot. soon, one by one the girls got their shot, and at last, Pepito  
gets the shot. Genevieve, meanwhile, got a similiar shot from the vet, who was called in by Lord  
Cookooface. After that, the girls and Genevieve were asked to get back into bed. Pepito headed home  
and straight to bed too, for they were feeling rather dizzy because of the shot taking effect.

The next day, the girls, Pepito and Genevieve waited outside for the Lord Cookooface. They're feeling  
much better and are going to the abby to stay for a few nights until Miss Clavel, who's still sick in bed,  
got better.

The girls had a great deal of trouble trying to get sleep the night before they left. Although sad at having  
to leave their beloved Miss Clavel behind, they were in much need of a holiday and even though  
staying at an abby is by our standards not very exciting (to say the very least!)they were.

They all piled into a minibus the next day. Destination - abby!

Pepito sat in the seat that was normally reserved for Miss Clavel. The girls looked out the window of  
the bus at the old house covered in vines, towards Miss Clavel's window. They each heaved a big sigh  
as they thought about their beloved teacher. They wondered how long they'd need to stay at the abbey.  
Helene boarded the bus and sat in her usual spot. Then the bus set off. The trip to the abbey would take  
about a day, and they would more than likely stay overnight in a hotel somewhere before they reached  
the abbey.

Back at the old house, Dr. Kohn had an ambulance come over to take Miss Clavel to the hospital, since  
no one will be in the house to watch over her.

Back at the bus. the bus is now outside Paris' city limit. But the girls still have a long trip ahead of them.  
As the countryside scenery flashed by their window, the girls, Genevieve and Pepito were now feeling  
sleepy. Soon, they dozed off.

Madeline and the rest slept for a long time, and when they woke up, they found that the bus had  
stopped at the inn that they were to spent the night at. It was already dark, and they'd need their rest so  
that they could wake up early the next morning and continue on to the abbey.  
Helene had found them a big room with lots of floor space, and 12 sleeping bags. The girls quickly  
helped set the sleeping bags up in two straight lines. Then each girl was given some bread and butter to  
eat and were hurried off to bed.

The girls woke up cold and uncomfortable. It took a long time for them to be ready to go the next  
morning - this hotel did not have the facilities they were used to! There were only three showers and  
even less sinks for teeth to be brushed at. It took time and a lot of groaning and complaining, but soon  
they were back in the bus.

To try and lift spirits, Madeline organized a sing a long.

The girls decided to try a song that's upbeat and cheerful.

"Monkey see, monkey do;  
Monkey woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo;  
Monkey do, Monkey see,  
Monkey hee-eee-eee-eee-eee..."(*1)  
crooned the girls as the bus continued on it's way

As soon as they were done singing they noticed that they were nearing the abbey. Each girl crowed  
near her window to get a better look.

The bus came to a halt at the front of the abbey.

They were excited but also felt a little overwhelmed. Lucinda was wondering if Nuns thought bad  
thoughts, Lolo found herself unsure of whether Nuns had parents or if they were just hatched out of a  
church and Pepito couldn't help his thoughts - being, did Nuns only wear white underclothes?

They off loaded the bus in two straight lines with little serious expressions and self-conscious of their  
travel-ruffled clothes.

Helene then goes up to the door of the abbey and knocks on the door.

A novice with a white veil over her head answered the door and looks at Helene and the children. She  
then steps outside and says in a very quiet voice. "You have arrived during the hour of silence. You  
have two choices, you can come in and be silent, or you can take a field trip to town and come back in  
an hour." The novice said. She smiled at them and waited for Helene's answer.  
Helene turned to the girls. "What do you think?"

Helene thinks about it. After a while, she decides to go in to unpack, then head out to town. Quietly,  
they enter and follow the novice to their room. Then, they quietly put their bags down and go outside.  
They then quietly boarded the bus again, and heads off to town.

Soon, the bus pulls in to the stop at the nearest town.

Madeline and the others press their faces and hands to the windows as they look out at all of the  
wonderful things in front of them. There was a candy shop shaped like a gingerbread house with  
gumdrops on the roof and a candy-cane fence. A sign that was hung on the front door invited them all  
to come in. Next to the candy house, there was a park with a huge playground and a swimming pool.  
The girls and Pepito look at Helene, wondering if they could go swimming. They had not really packed  
swimsuits.

The bus comes to a halt. The door opens. The girls, Pepito, Helene and Genevieve comes out.

The girls head straight for the candy shop. Each girl has money that their parents' have sent them to buy whatever they want. Julie goes towards the gumdrops. Aggie and Madeline go to the chocolate aisle.

The girls looked around, checking out all the types of chocolate that was on display.

Soon, twelve little girls exit the shop, in place of their coins were chocolate drops.

"Hurry, girls," announced Helene. "Time to return to the abbey. We can come back and play again tomorrow."

"But Miss Helene," interrupted Danielle. "Can we please stay and play a little longer?" she asked.

"but it's almost time for dinner, little girls" answered Helene.

The girls boarded the bus, and headed back to the abbey.

No girl sang on the way back. It was not as if they dreaded staying at the abbey, but each was beginning to realize what a serious place it would be. None were sure what code of conduct was expected of them; and all missed their beloved Miss Clavel more terribly than before.

Madeline remembered the somber-faced novice who had greeted them at the door the last time that they were there, and wondered if she would again be at the door to welcome them. Even though the novice had been slightly frowning, Madeline still thought that the woman had a bit of joy in her heart when she had set eyes on the group of twelve little girls and Pepito. Madeline was sure that this novice was a good hat, and that they would have fun together.

Soon, the bus pulls into the abbey again. Helene gets off, walks up to the door.

As they got out of the bus and approached they abbey, each of the girls wondered what it would be like and if the somber-faced novice would be at the door again possibly telling them that they had made some sort of mistake.

Helene knocks on the door.

The door opens and the novice who they had spoken to earlier smiles at them in greeting. "Welcome to our home!" She says happily. Madeline and the others rejoice as the novice opens the door wider to let them in. "You must go see our Mother General. She was a letter waiting for you concerning Miss Clavel." The novice says as she straightens her white veil. She then takes the lead of the line and leads the twelve girls and Pepito into the parlor. In the parlor, they see an older nun sitting on a wooden bench holding a letter in her hands. She smiles at them and opens the letter. "Miss Clavel has been taken to the hospital." The Mother General said. All of the children gasped. "You are to stay here until we hear further from Lord Coocooface."

When the girls had leave of the Mother General, they talked in a flurry of conversation. They were so worried and so eager to vent the worry filling them that they just talked and talked, never even listening to one another.

"Miss Clavel! Miss Clavel!" Wailed Lucinda, Vicki and Lolo, all reduced to tears.

"She must be so lonely and sad without us!" Stacey was crying.

"What if she never ever gets well!" That was Marie-Odile.

But walking at the end of the line with her red head bowed in her trademark thought, was Madeline.

Madeline was just as worried as the others. But she knew that Miss Clavel is now under the care of a professional and that Measles was curable. Unfortunately, what was worrying her is that it would be a long time before they'll ever get to see Miss Clavel again.

They then arrive at their room. Madeline and the others got changed. They then headed towards the dining area to have dinner with the other nuns.

All of the girls stood in line to get their food, and then took their trays over to a table that had been set up for them in two straight lines. At one end of the table sat Helene, and at the other end sat the novice that they had seen earlier. Each of the girls silently sat down at her place and then looked from Helene to the novice, wondering who was going to lead the prayer. The novice stood up and smiled. "Hello, my name is Mary Claire. I am Miss Clavel's little sister." The novice said. The girls gasped. They had wondered why the novice had looked so familiar.

The girls slowly recovered.

"Now, I've been assigned by Mother General to take care of you all until Miss Clavel gets better."

"Why is that?" asked Helene.

"Well, she wants me to get the feel of how it's like to be a teacher before I'm sent off to a school like my elder sister," replied Miss Claire.

Mary Claire sat down at her spot at the head of the table. "So, shall we start with our prayer before we eat?" The nun said. "Who wants to lead the prayer?" The girls looked at each other dumbfounded. It was usually Miss Clavel that lead the prayer. What were they to do? Madeline was the first to speak up. "Miss Claire, I want to tell you that Miss Clavel usually leads our prayer." Madeline said.

Miss Claire blushed a little.

"Well then, shall we start?" she said.

"We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all, we love each other!" said the girls.

The girls finished their prayer and started to eat. They were served soup and bread. Several of the girls looked at their soup. There were pieces of something that they couldn't identify floating in it. How they wished that Miss Clavel was well. They weren't so sure that they'd like this new place. They missed the old house... They missed Miss Clavel.  
Mary Claire looked at the girls. She couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Soon, the girls and Pepito were done having their meal. They then brushed their teeth, and went to bed.

But neither Pepito or any of the twelve little girls could get a wink of sleep. They tried counting sheep. They tried telling each other stories till they fell asleep. They drank cups of warm milk. But every child was so homesick for Miss Clavel that they did not find rest till late, late that night.

The next day, as promised as Helene, they were to go back into town for their walk. This time, Miss Claire was coming with them. Sleepily, the girls, Pepito and Genevieve boarded the bus.

Madeline looked at Miss Claire as she boarded the bus. Oh! How she did look like Miss Clavel. Madeline closed her eyes and when she opened them, she could almost swear that Miss Claire was Miss Clavel. She wondered if any of the other children noticed.

Soon, the bus pulls into town. Everyone gets off, and instinctively grouped themselves into two straight lines. Miss Claire is astonished by their discipline. "What discipline!" Miss Claire thought to herself. Surely my elder sister was a great teacher". She turns and looks at Helene. Helene just shudders.

"Very well then. Shall we begin our walk?" asked Miss Claire.

But was it really Miss Claire? Because as Madeline had suspected, Miss Claire seemed more and more like Miss Clavel ... Aggie nudged Madeline. "Does not Miss Claire look awfully like Miss Clavel today?"

Madeline was thrilled that it was not just her, that someone else had noticed. "Oui. And I am beginning to think that this is not Miss Claire at all ... that this is Miss Clavel, and she is all better!"

As the walk progressed on, Danielle, Chloe and Pepito begins to join in with Madeline and Aggie on their little conspiracy theory of Miss Clavel is Miss Claire. However, the there's still one question looming in their heads - why would Miss Clavel disguise herself as her sister? Why weren't they ordered back to Paris instead of having Miss Clavel come all the way to the abbey and little town, which is quite far from Paris? was this some sort of test of independence, adaptability or patience that the board of trustees decided to use on the girls? or were they just all wrong and there was nothing going on, and their minds and eyes playing tricks on them due to lack of sleep from the night before?

"What if they're twins?" Julie chimed in. She had been listening to the conversation and wondered why none of the others had thought of the idea. "Why don't we call the old house and the hospital. If Miss Clavel is there, then we'll have our answer."

Then Madeline seconded Julie's idea  
They could sneak away and find a phone and call over to the old house, and then the hospital. They would certainly be able to tell the children if Miss Clavel was there or not.

Julie came up beside Madeline and the others who thought that Miss Claire might be Miss Clavel. "Do you think that they might be twins?" Julie said. "Miss Claire did say that she was Miss Clavel's younger sister, but maybe she's only younger by a few minutes?"

Madeline decided to find out for sure. She still had some money from the day before as she didn't buy many chocolates. And Danielle said that she had spotted a telephone at the park. Madeline knew that the girls would be allowed to stop by the park to play for sure once they get there. So, it's set. While the other girls were playing, Madeline would sneak to the telephone booth and call the hospital and home. Soon enough, they arrived at the park.

"Okay little girls, you may go and play" said Miss Claire in a happy tone. Some of the girls ran towards the playground equipment, and some towards the trees. Madeline, Pepito, Danielle, Chloe and Julie, however, sneaked towards the telephone booth. Madeline lifted the handset, inserted a coin, and dialed danton-ten-six, the number of the hospital. The girls and Pepito crowded around the handset and waited for a reply.

"Hello children." Someone said as she walked up behind the girls and Pepito. "What are you doing?" It was Miss Clavel. She really was all better! "Oh Miss Clavel! We missed you so much!" Madeline threw her arms around Miss Clavel in a huge hug."Even though I am better, I have been ordered to come and stay at the mother house for a little time. You all have two options. My sister, Mary Claire will go with you all back to the old house covered in vines if you want to go home. Or you can stay here with me. All thirteen of you children must agree on what you want to do. If anyone disagrees, then you are all going with Miss Claire." Miss Clavel said.

The girls, Pepito and Genevieve thought long and hard. They really missed the old house and all, but they Missed Miss Clavel more. And Pepito liked the place so much that he doesn't even feel homesick at all.

"We're staying!" they all announced in unison.

Each of the twelve girls wondered what if would be like to live in the convent with Miss Clavel. They wondered if they'd have to change their daily routine because of the hours of silence that were required in the convent.

Soon, walk was over. Miss Clavel, Miss Claire, Helene, the girls and Pepito headed back to the bus and back to the convent.

When they reached the abbey, each girl filed off of the bus, followed shortly by Pepito, who wasn't so keen on the idea with living with a bunch of women. Pepito raced up to Miss Claire. "Senorita Claire, when will we have time to play?" Pepito asked. Miss Claire looked at him and chuckled. "You can play whenever you wish. We will take daily field trips during the abbey's quiet hours so that you won't have to worry about them. The only times that you are forbidden to play is during mass and at bedtime. There is no need to worry, little one." Miss Claire said.

Miss Clavel and Miss Claire sat off by themselves at another table away from the children. Madeline wondered what they were talking about, and if it concerned them at all. After dinner was finished, Miss Clavel stood up and told the girls to go off to bed. Miss Clavel didn't follow them upstairs to the room. She did not watch them as they brushed their teeth, and was not there when they went to bed. The children were sad. Madeline had to find out why Miss Clavel hadn't been with them, so when all of the others were sleeping, she snuck out into the hall.

"Madeline!" a soft voice called out. It was Pepito! "Where are you going?"

"To find out why Miss Clavel is acting so strange" replied Madeline softly.

"I'm coming with you!" said Pepito.

"Alright," replied Madeline. They sneaked down together.

Both children slowly crept down the hall and towards the room where Miss Claire and Miss Clavel slept. They did't know what to expect. Suddenly the novice that they had met earlier stepped in front of them.

She spoke in a low voice. "Hello children. What's bothering you?"

She could see the worried look on their faces. "We're looking for Miss Clavel." Pepito spoke up. "Oh, they are not in their rooms." The novice said.

"Not in their rooms?" said both the children worriedly.

"They're at the garden outside" continued the nun. "But don't worry, they'll be alright. Now, off you both go to bed."

Madeline and Pepito crept back upstairs and laid down. But they were still sleepless. Then, they had an idea. Why not open the window and get some fresh air? this is, of course, the countryside, and the air is much cleaner than in Paris.

Madeline open the window and looked around. Pepito then stuck his head out to join her. They then looked down, and saw Miss Clavel and miss Claire sitting together just underneath them, and their conversation was very clear, since it's the middle of the night and it is very quiet. She and Pepito listened on.

"So, you won't be going back to Paris for a while?" asked Miss Claire.

"Non, no," answered Miss Clavel. "There is an outbreak of the Measles back there. The board of trustees all have them, and I'm afraid so does the Spanish Ambassador and his wife, and everyone else in town"

"Well, I hope that the children don't already have the sickness," said Miss Claire.

"No, they were vaccinated in time. But unfortunately, I was bed-ridden for a few days" replied Miss Clavel. "Thank goodness I recovered, but I was asked to return here for a few weeks by the board of trustees"

"Well then," said Miss Claire. She then looks at her pocket watch."Shall we be off to bed?"

Miss Clavel nodded. Suddenly, she felt as if she should look up. Madeline and Pepito noticed that, and quickly pop their head back in and closed the window.

"Aye, caramba!" exclaimed Pepito. "My parents now have the measles, and so does everyone else in Paris!"

"Don't worry, Pepito. I'm sure they'll get better. Miss Clavel got better, didn't she?" asked Madeline.

"Aye, you're right," replied Pepito.

They tucked themselves back into bed.

"I wonder what it'll be like to live here for as long as we have to?" Madeline spoke up. "I wonder if there are any other children around here."

Madeline slowly tries to coax herself to sleep and forget about what she've heard. Alas, it was difficult to do so. She eventually dozed off.

The next day, It was time for the morning walk again. Everyone had a good sleep. Everyone except Madeline and Pepito.

Miss Clavel, Miss Claire, Helene, Genevieve, the girls, Pepito and Madeline boarded the bus for the nearest town for their morning walk as usual.

Suddenly something happened that had never happened before in their whole school lives... Miss Clavel ordered the children to make their two straight lines, but then she told the children on her left to go with Miss Claire, while the other children stayed with Miss Clavel. The children looked at each other, wondering why they were being separated.

"Ok, the children with Miss Claire will be going back to the convent for a tour, and a lesson in the history of the convent. You will be living there for awhile, so you all need to learn about it as much as possible. Miss Claire's children, please get back onto the bus." Miss Clavel said. Madeline waved goodbye to Pepito, who was in Miss Claire's line.

"Miss Clavel? Will we get a chance at the tour?" Aggie spoke up. She was one of the girls in Miss Clavel's line. Madeline, who was in Miss Clavel's line waited for a response, and watched as the other children boarded the bus. "Yes. Miss Claire and I will switch places and take the opposite group." Miss Clavel said.

So Madeline and the other six waited on the bus as the other group enters.

The bus drove by the convent and dropped of Miss Claire's group. Madeline stayed with Miss Clavel's group on the bus, and they drove back to the park. Once at the park, the girls had a picnic. Madeline missed Aggie, who was in the other group. She wondered why Miss Clavel had split them up.

But the girls were pretty hungry anyway, so the ate the picnic lunch without much fuss.

Madeline sat down by Miss Clavel, who was finishing her sandwich. "Miss Clavel, what are the others doing at the abbey?" Madeline asked as she inched over towards Miss Clavel. "Miss Claire is taking them on a tour, and then they are going to meet the Mother General." Miss Clavel said. "Don't worry, soon they will be back, and soon you will get your turn."

Miss Clavel looks at her pocket watch.

"Well, looks like it's our turn now" announced Miss Clavel "Hurry little girls. We have to go back to the convent for the tour"

The girls pack up and returns to the bus.

As soon as they stepped off the bus, they heard giggling.

"Something is not right!" said a bellowing voice behind Miss Clavel.  
She turned around and gasped.

"Oh, you must be the Mother General!" She did the Sign of the Cross  
and curtsied. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were there!"

"I'm sorry to give you quite a shock. You must be Miss Clavel and  
the other girls."

"Yes, we are, Mother General."

The Mother General proceeded ahead of the group. "Follow me," she  
commanded.

Halfway down the front hall, the Mother General continued, "This time  
is usually quiet, so when I hear people laughing and giggling  
themselves silly, you can be rest assured that I know where they  
are ..." She stopped at the kitchen and opened the door. Everyone  
stared.

Inside the kitchen were eight nuns sitting at a table, laughing,  
giggling and stuffing their faces full of ice cream, chocolate and  
other delights. The Mother General frowned at them, and  
stated: "Especially when they are gorging themselves on ice cream and  
chocolate instead of studying the Holy Bible, like they're supposed  
to do at this time!"

The nuns wiped their faces clean and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Excusez-moi, Mother General, but are they new to this convent?"  
asked Madeline.

"No. Some of them have been here since the twenties," the Mother  
General faced the hallway to which the eight nuns were fleeing, "and  
they still can't remember how to FOLLOW THE RULES!"

As soon as they were alone, the Mother General muttered: "I'll have  
to get someone to clean up this mess."

"We can help you, Mother General!" Madeline offered.

"Hmmm..., I don't see why not!" answered Mother general.

So, Madeline and friends got to work, washing the dishes and cups, cleaning the tables, and doing other chores.

Soon, the place was in tip-top shape. Tables wiped clean, and plates cleaned and neatly put away.

The Mother General sat down, something seemed to be bothering her.  
Madeline cautiously walked over to the old nun and sat down next to  
her. "We have finished all of the cleaning, Madame. Now what will  
you have us do?" Madeline asked. She could tell that the Mother  
General was tired. "Shall we call back the other nuns?"

"Shall we call back the other nuns?" Madeline asked. She waited for  
a reply from the tired Mother Superior.  
"Yes, it's about time for a meeting. You girls, will you please go  
out into the courtyard and call in everyone that you see there."  
Mother Superior said.  
As the girls and Pepito filed out the door and walked towards the  
courtyard, both Miss Clavel and Miss Claire joined them.

The girls then invited the nuns back into the kitchen.

THEN  
There came a knock on the door it was Lord Cookooface he said "i have a  
new student here for you her name is Anna Murioko Hiroshi say hello  
to everyone, Anna." In the room steps a little girl with white skin  
(she's an albino not a goth)and white hair wearing glasses she had  
pink eyes and a strange necklace around her neck. She was wearing bluejeans a  
flannel shirt and sneakers(she hadn't yet been given a school uniform)  
she said to everyone "Hello everybody nice to meet you." she waved at  
everybody and smiled

Miss Claire looked at the little girl with growing interest. "Ah!  
This must be my first pupil! I was told that in a few days, there  
will be eleven other children joining us for a little while until I  
can get comfortable handling a class of my own." She said as she  
looked over at Lord Cookooface. "Thank you very much." She said as  
she moved toward the little girl.  
"Nice to meet you Anna." Miss Clavel said as Miss Claire went to  
fetch a yellow hat and blue coat for the child. The twelve little  
girls and Pepito echoed Miss Clavel's greeting. Genevieve even  
barked out a 'hello'.  
The other nuns had started to file into the room, in pairs and in  
threes, coming back from their time of recreation.

Anna replies, "Thanks for the welcome," and curtsies she goes into the  
bathroom and puts on her uniform she looks at herself in the mirror a  
says to herself "My only complaint so far,I have to wear a dress  
yuck! Oh well I cant reveal who and what I truly am to them so I  
have to wear it I just hope no one i know sees me like this!" she  
laughs then she goes down an rejoins the others and asks them, "Ok now  
what do we do?"

Miss Claire and Miss Clavel look at the new girl and smile.  
"Well, now we eat!" Miss Claire says as she watches some of the  
novices file into the room and sit down. Several of the nuns are  
watching the children intently, trying to figure out why there are so  
many kids in the convent.  
Miss Clavel gets up from where she had been seated and motions with  
her hands for all of the children to rise and get into the line to  
eat dinner. They go first because they are the guests of the  
convent. Miss Clavel watches the new girl, wondering what type of  
manners the girl has, and where she has come from.

WHEN the others sit down anna sits down too she puts her napkin on her lap  
and waits for the others.

Miss Clavel stands at the head of the table and motions for all of  
the kids to fold their hands in prayer. She then looks over at the  
Mother General and waits for her to make the announcements that she  
needs to make.  
"I'd like to extend a warm welcome to Miss Clavel and her students  
who are here with us for another week or so until they get the  
epidemic of measles cleared up in Paris." The mother general said as  
she smiles at the girls.  
Miss Claire nods silently and waits for the prayer to start. It  
seems to her that her new pupil should have no problem with her  
manners, and this relieves her.  
Madeline watches a girl in the far corner of the room, just out of  
the view of the mother general. This girl, who appears to be a  
postulant is busily walking around, and looks noticeably frustrated.  
Madeline misses what is being said because she is more interested in  
finding out why this girl looks so sad...

Anna looks over and wonders too why she's so sad and decides to go over so she excuses herself and walks over and asks "You look sad, tell me why? Madeline is wondering too." Anna awaits a response and gets  
it."

"My name is Suzie and i got a call from my father saying he's coming to get me."  
Anna looks at her and asks, " Well what's the problem wth that?"

Suzie answers, "You don't understand. He was mean to me when I was younger and I was taken from him and brought here. I don't want to go with him!"

Anna responds, "Don't worry with all of us here he cant get to you. Right Madeline?"

"I came here to get away from my father." The postulant  
explained. "At first I was only here for the protection that the  
nuns here provided, but I fell in love with this community and their  
charism." The girl explained. "I have only a year before I will be a  
novice and I want to stay here, but my father will not let me."

Madeline had come over and had listened to what the young woman was  
saying. "Why don't you tell your father that you want to stay?" She  
asked. The postulant frowned.

"It's not that easy mon petite." The postulant said. "My father  
does not like the Sisters here. He will think that they have  
kidnapped me."

"HMMMM," Anna thought, "This is a problem. I know how  
you feel. My father isn't exactly the picture of humanity either. He used and abused me in ways that I'm not sure i want to tell you about!" Anna thinks to herself, 'Man, I wish I didn't have to play like I'm one of them otherwise helping Suzie would be much easier.' Then she says to the girl "Well with us here you don't have anything to worry about as I  
said we will protect you and help find a solution to this problem."

Anna takes her by the hand and says, "Here, why don't you come and sit by me we'll eat together." They walk back over to the table where Madeline sits. They sit down with Madeline on one side (of Suzie) and Anna on the other. (Nicole and Chloe had to move over).

Miss Clavel says, "Ok its time to say our prayer." Everyone says in  
unison…

"We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all we love  
each other." Then dinner starts and with it conversations.

Madeline watches as Suzie starts to eat her food. "Why do you want  
to become a nun?" Madeline asks the girl.  
"I have wanted to be a nun since I was very small...probably since  
I was around your age mon petite." Suzie says between eating her  
salad and drinking her grape juice.

Madeline thinks thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, I am glad that you want to be a nun." Madeline says. "Maybe you will get to come and teach at our school when Miss Clavel cannot teach."

"That would be an adventure mon petite." Suzie says as she  
finishes her salad and starts to eat her chicken. She looks over at  
Anna. "I hear that you are Miss Claire's new pupil."

Anna replies, 'Yes, though the way my life is who knows how long I'll be staying"

Suzie says, "You mean you might be leaving us?"

"Yes, see I go where I'm needed although I don't know why I'm needed here but I suspect I will soon".

Suddenly there was a fierce knocking on the front door of the  
convent. The knocking was so loud and hard that everyone could hear  
it no matter where they were. They could even hear it in the kitchen  
where it was very hard to hear anything that was going on.  
The Sisters all looked at each other, their eyes growing wider,  
wondering who on Earth would cause such a racket. Miss Claire stood  
up and walked over to the novice whose job it was to open the door.  
"I'll come with you." She said quietly and both walked out and to  
the door.  
Suzie looked around, wondering if there was anywhere she could go  
to get away from the crowd. She suddenly didn't feel so well...

Anna wondered if she should investigate. She knew she was here for a  
reason but didn't know what it was the normal reason didn't appear to  
be it then she looked at Suzie and guessed what was wrong. The knock  
at the door could be her father and she was nervous.  
Anna told everyone "You all stay here. I'll be right back I'm gonna check on this matter." She got up(forgetting to excuse herself) and snuck over to the front door. She saw Miss Claire talking to a man. He then pushed her down and ran into the kitchen.

"Ah my darling Suzie I've come to take you back to me where you  
belong!" Suzie ducked under the table and Anna moves to get in his way. He pulls out a gun. "Out of my way, you stupid little brat!"

Anna steps on his foot causing him to drop the gun. Before he can pick it up she knocks him to the ground and takes some string that was  
nearby and ties him up. Miss Claire had  
called the police when the event had started to unfold, and a few minutes later they came and took Suzie's father away.

Anna turns to everyone and says, "Let's get back to dinner now, shall we? I want some of that cake over there for dessert! Please  
can i have some pleeeeeeeeeease!" She giggled. Everyone looked at her astonished. Suzie then got out from under the table.

after dinner it was bedtime they brushed  
their teeth and went to bed as it happened annas bed was right next  
to madeline(coincidence i wonder) madeline asks where she had learned  
to move like that and why she wasn't afraid annas answer was "i have  
learned how to defend myself and have conquered all my fears hey i've  
heard you're pretty brave your self is that so?"

"Yes, Others say that I am brave, but to me, I am just doing what I  
feel is right. What you did for Suzie was nice, but it was very  
dangerous. You could have gotten shot." Madeline said. She climbed  
into her bed as Miss Clavel started to help the others get tucked  
in. Miss Claire was also helping the girls get ready for bed.  
Madeline watched as Pepito looked out of the window, he looked  
sad. Madeline climbed back out of bed and walked over to  
him. "What's wrong Pepito?" She asked.  
"Lo siento, Madeline. I miss my parents." Pepito said. "But it  
is so nice here that I sometimes forget to think about them." He  
looked down into the garden and watched as one of the novices and  
Suzie were talking. The novice was easier to see in the dark because  
she wore a white veil that covered her head. Suzie's dress was a  
simple black jumper with a white t-shirt. "I wonder how Suzie feels,  
now that her father is no longer around?" He asked.  
Madeline also looked out the window and watched as the novice and  
the postulant talked. "It must be lovely living here all of the  
time. Maybe someday I might be a nun and live here too." Madeline  
said.

"Yes, it's nice here. The skies are so clear and pretty." Madeline  
said. She watched as Miss Clavel made rounds tucking everyone else  
in and then came over to where they were standing.  
"Mon petites, time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day!"  
She said as she leaned out the window to see what the kids had been  
looking at. "Oh... You're still concerned about Suzie." Miss Clavel  
said. "If you wish, you can go down there and talk to her."

Anna nodded; "Ok thanks Madamoselle Miss Clavel!"  
She turns to Madeline and says "I'll race you down Maddie!" she  
laughs as Madeline begins running for the stairs. Anna then jumps out  
the window and grabs a tree branch and swings down. She lands on her  
feet.

Suzie says, "You're uncanny, you know that don't you?"

Anna replies "Yes i do know."

Suzie continues "You shouldn't take such risks! You could have been hurt if you hadn't landed right!"

Anna giggles, "Hey i knew what i was doing i am very agile. By the way, how are you doing?"

Suzie answers, "I'm fine, I guess, but i have to say you shouldn't have risked that bullet for me I'm not worth it!"

Anna puts her hands on Suzie, "Hey don't worry about it I  
take such risks because I have to. Though, I admit I didn't have to use the tree to get down here."

Madeline shows up then "You can say that again." Madeline says admiring this new for her bravery. "You and I should be friends, lets do some stuff together tomorrow ok?"

Anna answers, "Sure it'll be fun to play with you."

Then the novice says, "In the meantime, I think you two  
should go to bed, you need your sleep!"

Madeline says "Ok I'm very tired now." She turns around a goes inside where they fall asleep the morning soon comes.

This manuscript is unfinished and will remain so. It was written by me and a friend who I cannot identify, over ten years ago. Friend, if you are reading this and know who you are, I give you credit for what you wrote to add to my story.


End file.
